Singing and Hangovers Don't Mix!
by Lady Elrayen
Summary: Arthur is hungover and Merlin won't stop singing... much to the Prince's annoyance!  Catchy song, banter, and cheek from Merlin... pretty much a normal day for the two!  Fun and light, ready to make you smile.  Please review!


Hello, fellow Merlin fans!

Look at that! TWO stories uploaded today! Aren't I nice! :-D Heehee, this popped into my head this afternoon – please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

~oooOMOooo~

_It would have been nice if for once, just once, Merlin could wake me up like a normal, decent servant. But no, even that is too much too ask._

"Rise and Shine!" came the usual morning cry, along with the sound of the curtains being drawn open. Arthur groaned at the intrusion of light that assaulted his blurred morning vision as he sat up, slouching forward and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Merlin," he growled sleepily, "close the curtains." It was not a question.

"Sorry," Merlin cheerfully replied as he clapped his hands. "Your Father has requested you to be in the Council Chambers in an hour. So, er, you need to get up."

Arthur groaned again and fell backwards onto his welcoming cushions. Closing his eyes for a couple of minutes couldn't hurt...

He very quickly found himself falling back asleep, only for the sound of someone singing under their breath to reach his ears.

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you,  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be ,  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!"

Arthur frowned and dropped his arm over his eyes. It was too early for singing, but the singing continued regardless.

"If I get drunk, well-"

"Merlin."

"I know I'm gonna be-"

"Merlin!"

The singing stopped. Arthur removed his arm and practically forced himself to sit up, squinting at the brightness of his chamber.

"Sire?" came the innocent response.

The tired prince frowned at the happiness that seemed to practically radiate from his manservant.

"It is far too early for singing-

Merlin snorted before resuming with his task of stacking up the used plates and goblets from the table onto a tray. "What? It's nearly midday."

"That," Arthur argued irritably, "is not the point. The point is that you are singing, I am tired, and it is getting on my nerves." He threw his covers off and twisted so that his legs dangled off the end of his bed before stretching.

"Maybe someone should have had an earlier night last night, or," Merlin said with feigned admonishment, "better still, have had less mead to drink last night."

Arthur walked over to the table, giving Merlin a slight push with his hand as he did so. "Merlin, you idiot, I did not have too much to drink last night." He dropped his elbows onto the table with a thunk, and observed the contents of his plate.

Merlin snorted again as he poured Arthur some water. "Sure, Prince Pratdragon. So that's why you were singing on the way back to your chambers last night. How did it go? There was once a barmaid nam-"

"That will do, thank you!" Arthur all but growled. "Don't you have work to do?"

Merlin shrugged. "I suppose. Someone has to make sure you are presentable." He ignored the daggered glare he was receiving and went over to the fireplace to begin cleaning it.

Arthur, enjoying the silence (but he was _not_ hungover), tore a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth, enjoying the warmth.

But his silence didn't last long.

"But I would walk five hundred miles,  
And I would walk five hundred more,  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles,  
To fall down at your door"

He paused in his chewing to glare at his all too cheerful man servant, who remained oblivious to the fact that Arthur was seriously considering throwing something at him. Something hard. A small part of his mind realised Merlin actually had a fairly good voice, but he hurriedly ignored that part.

"When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you!"

"Merlin!" he all but shouted. He winced at how loud his voice sounded; it made his head throb mercilessly. "Shut up!" He gave a loud huff and watched as Merlin smiled that ridiculous grin of his. "Why are you so cheerful this morning anyway?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he continued to grin. Arthur sighed exasperatedly at his manservant's antics.

"You told me to shut up."

Arthur fought the urge not to grind his teeth in frustration. He'd only been awake for ten minutes and already he wanted to climb back into bed. "Since when do you do as you're asked?"

"Since you woke up crabby and hungover –and don't deny it, I was with you – from drinking last night," Merlin's voice echoed from the grating under the fire place.

"You're an idiot."

"Prat."

"Imbecile."

"Clotpole."

Arthur sighed again, choosing not continue, whilst conveniently forgetting he was the instigator. "So why exactly are you so happy?"

Merlin hid his smirk. "I don't know, I didn't realise I needed a reason." He flashed a smile and proceeded to stand, brushing himself down as he headed towards Arthur's chest of drawers.

Arthur said nothing as silence enveloped around them again, much to his pleasing. Popping some cheese into his mouth, he chewed and reached for his goblet to quench his thirst.

Only to slam it down onto the table when humming reached his ears.

"Merlin!" he yelled irritably. He stood up, causing his chair to scrape loudly on the stone floor making him wince. "Just, just stop! Where did you even hear that song? Its annoying the life out of me!"

Merlin continued pulling out clothes as he answered. "Last night. One of the Lords was singing it, not that you would remember of course. You were too busy making a fool of yourself." He conveniently ignored the glare he was on the receiving end of again. "I thought it was a rather catchy tune," he said, innocently.

Arthur slumped back into his chair. "you know what? Its fine, leave that. I'll get myself dressed this morning."

Merlin very nearly dropped the shirt he was unfolding in shock, giving the prince a disbelieving look. "You will get dressed... yourself?" he asked sceptically. He was itching to ask if he knew how, but thought it was probably best not to push a tired and hungover Arthur too far this close to him waking up. He would save that for later.

"Yes. I am more than capable you know," Arthur replied indignantly.

Merlin showed his palms in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, I didn't say anything. I was just... implying it," he added with a grin.

"Go and clean the stables instead," Arthur said, smiling himself when he aw Merlin's grin fade.

"But I did it yesterday!" Merlin argued.

"And? They probably need cleaning again. That way you can work and hum, sing, whistle... whatever you want to do, whilst I can have my silence. It's a fair deal," Arthur added with a smirk.

"Hardly," Merlin muttered, as he proceeded to leave the chambers. "Prat."

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes contently when he heard the door slam, something telling him that Merlin did loudly on purpose.

"That's alright, Merlin, we're going hunting tomorrow," he said out loud in satisfaction.

He opened his eyes and looked out of his window, sighing. He supposed he should get ready.

Lifting himself from his fur lined chair with effort, he walked towards the clothes Merlin had hung over the screen and proceeded to pull his night shirt off.

"Now I would walk five hundred miles..." Arthur paused with pulling his arms out of the shirt as his head snapped up.

That bloody song was stuck in his head now.

His eyes narrowed as it played over and over in his head.

That's it, they were going for a hunt today, tomorrow and everyday for the rest of the week, whether Merlin liked it or not.

~oooOMOooo~

Heehee! Hope you liked it! This came on my iPod whilst I was in the car, and is something I always sing too – which is something I thought Merlin would do too!

Please review and let me know what you think! :-D


End file.
